Forever and Always
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: This is about what Ollie  needs to do after his 17 year old ward leaves to become Red Arrow. Sorry suck at Summeries also it can be a little sad!Warning Roy sings and plays the piano which makes it even more sad!
1. Forever and always

**Ok this is a song fic sort of Roy's singing after Speedy leaves Ollie this is what needs to happen and what Oliver needs to do! Speedy can play the piano! Sorry if they are OOC.**

Forever and Always

Oliver was going over to tell Roy about a new mission when he stopped at the apartment door and heard a piano. Then he heard Roy start to sing.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday, when I caught your eye, we caught on to something, I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eyes and told me that you loved me."

Oliver remembered that night clearly the night when he adopted his young archer and then when he named the side kick Roy . Then he remembered when he said he loved him; Roy had just had one of the worst injuries and looked like he wasn't going to make it.

"were you just kidding 'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down, we almost ever speak, I don't feel welcomed anymore, Dad what happened please tell me, 'cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door."

Oliver was now on the floor leaning against the door listening they were not speaking really anymore and it was perfect when they were fighting as Speedy and Green Arrow but then Speedy turned into Red Arrow and left.

"An I stare at the phone, he still hasn't call, and you feel so low you feel nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said forever and always."

Oliver hasn't called he never knew what to say or even if the young 17 year old would even listen. He remembered when Roy was 12 he told his young son they would always be together forever and nothing would come between them. He was wrong.

"Oh, and it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. I was there when you said forever and always."

Oliver never thought that the young boy ever missed him. He never knew how the archer felt but now he does. He continued to listen.

"Was I out of line, did I say something way to honest, made you run and hide, like a scared little boy, I looked into your eyes thought I knew you for a minute now I'm not so sure."

_Speedy was out of line sometimes and could be way to honest but what could you expect from a seventeen year old. _Oliver thought.

"So here's to everything, coming down to nothing, here's to silence, that cuts me to the core, where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore."

_This must be hard on the boy he was living in a manor then in an apartment and I didn't call or even talk to him he must feel alone._

"and I stare at the phone he sill hast called, and you feel so low, you cant feel nothing at all, and I flashback to when he said forever and always. And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, it rains when your hear and it rains when your gone, I was there when you said forever and always."

_I will make this up to him. _That was all Oliver thought that he would help the boy and bring him home. He then continued to listen.

"you didn't mean it baby, I don't think so oh ,oh, oh, back up, daddy back up, ,did you forget everything? Back up, daddy back up, did you forget everything?"

Truth was Oliver forgot nothing he loved the boy like he was his own son and he did mean it when he said forever and always. He had to smile at Roy calling him daddy though he hadn't done that in years.

"Back up, daddy back up, Please back up back up daddy back up."

He heard the Archer and knew either he was in tears or he was lose but couldn't move his body off the floor and kept listening.

"Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone, I was there when you said forever and always."

Ollie was chocked up right now.

"and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called, and you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all and you flashed back to when we said forever and always."

Roy never believed they would stay together forever except one night when Oliver saved him the night he was injured really bad.

" 'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when your gone, I was there when you said forever and always."

Oliver knew the archer was chocking on tears the way his voice started cracking a little.

" you didn't mean it daddy, you said forever and always yeah."

The emerald archer then walked into the apartment and saw Roy at the piano his back facing Ollie.

The red head boy then turned around to see Ollie and jumped. "Oliver how long have you been standing there?" he said kind of nervous.

Oliver didn't reply but went up to the boy and embraced the red head, "I'm sorry kid, I didn't know you even want to talk to me or even how you felt."

Ro was shocked Oliver never apologize he was also happy he had waited months to hear those words he couldn't help it he hugged the blond headed man back.

"it's ok Ollie I know I haven't been the easiness ward either." Roy had never apologized either it was surprising to Oliver.

"Roy I know your Red Arrow now but if you ever need a home as Roy Harper don't be afraid to ask."

The older man then left the young boy who was left to think about his choice.

**OK this could be multiple chapters depending on wither I should continue or not depends on y'll sooooo R&R Oh and the song is by Taylor Swift and in the song it says baby not daddy or dad I just thought it was more appropriate for Dad and Daddy.**

**Also sorry if it made you emotional or cry cause when I was writing it I started crying so sorry. **


	2. I'd come for you

**Ok don't shoot me 'cause I know that you usually don't use chapters on Song things like this but I get mad 'cause I ant to know what happens after so if you're like me you'll understand if not…get over it 'cause it's my story. Hope you enjoy though also DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

I'd come for you

Roy shot an arrow into his once home knowing no one was inside. He then walked over and sat on his ex partners bed and laid down. He was deep in thought so deep in thought he fell off the bed.

"Ahhhh" he said falling on the floor with an 'oomph' he then saw a folded up piece of paper and un folded it. He read some of it and went into a room that had a grand piano and started to freely play the song.

He spoke "Dear Roy," and then started to sing the song.

"Just on more moment, That's all that's needed, like wounded soldiers, in need of healing, Time to be honest, This time I'm bleeding, Please don't dwell on it, Cause I didn't mean it."

He didn't know if this was really Ollie speaking it wasn't like him.

"I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground, But it doesn't matter, Cause I made it up forgive me now"

Roy couldn't believe what he was reading and playing… he didn't believe it. It was to hard to actually think he was being honest just trying to get Speedy back.

"Everyday I spent away my souls inside out, Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow"

Roy couldn't think Oliver was being serious it wasn't like him to say sorry.

"By now you know that, I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to, and I'd fight for you I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you."

Roy never asked for Oliver's help or for him to call or come get him. He didn't know Ollie loved him so much but there was a small part that kept telling him it wasn't true.

"I was blindfolded but now I'm seeing, my mind was closing and now I'm believing, I finally know just what it means to let in to see the other side of me, that no one does or ever will."

Rou thought about his independece may had triggered a spark into Ollie's head. Roy was also the only person that knew the archer really well…except Dinah.

"So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home here and now this I vow."

_Would Ollie really do that _Roy thought _I have been alone for months now but would he really search for me if I went missing… probably not._

"By now you know that, I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to, and I'd fight for you I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you."

Roy was beginning to get chocked up again how could Ollie mean all this he didn't care about Roy he replaced him…or did he.

"No matter what get's in my way, as long as there's still life in me, No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you."

Roy didn't think about all the ways Oliver has helped him over the years sure he wasn't the best father figure… but he was his father.

"Yes I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to, and I'd fight for you I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you."

Would Oliver really come or would he just leave him out like he has done many times in the past years.

"No matter what get's in my way, as long as there's still life in me, No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you."

Roy couldn't help it his voice was cracking and he was trying to hold back everything that he wants to scream.

"I'd crawl across this world for you, So anything you want me to, o mater what remember you know I'd always come for you, you know I'd always come for you. I'm sorry, Ollie."

He then heard a female voice he has heard many times over the years. "Roy, honey what are you doing here?"

"D-Dinah where's Ollie?" He said still chocking back his sobs. "He's coming inside down stairs. Why?"

She wasn't answered as he rushed downstairs and hugged Ollie which surprised him.

"Ollie I'm sorry I'm so sorry I don't want to be all alone no more I just cant be alone anymore…."

Dinah was hearing ranting and was very confused _what happened._ She then went over to the piano and found a letter and she read it.

Dear Roy, 11-18-2011

Roy I know that I'm not best at words but I just want to say Just on more moment, That's all that's needed, like wounded soldiers, in need of healing, Time to be honest, This time I'm bleeding, Please don't dwell on it, Cause I didn't mean it. I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground, But it doesn't matter, Cause I made it up forgive me now. Everyday I spent away my souls inside out, Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow, By now you know that, I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to, and I'd fight for you I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you. I was blindfolded but now I'm seeing, my mind was closing and now I'm believing, I finally know just what it means to let in to see the other side of me, that no one does or ever will. So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home here and now this I vow. No matter what get's in my way, as long as there's still life in me, No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you. I'd crawl across this world for you, So anything you want me to, o mater what remember you know I'd always come for you, you know I'd always come for you_. _yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to, and I'd fight for you I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you.

I'm sorry,

Ollie

She then thought to herself_ Oliver you did good tonight. _

Later that night Oliver and Dinah slept better knowing he was in bed where he belonged.

**Ok so R&R know the ending was not that great but hey it's what they all need to do… well they may not need Roy to sing but hey whatever. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
